


Lie, Steal, Cheat, and Survive.

by FinalSwanSong



Category: RWBY
Genre: Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSwanSong/pseuds/FinalSwanSong
Summary: Ruby is called in for a strange case.





	Lie, Steal, Cheat, and Survive.

“Umm… Excuse me, but could you point me in the direction of a… Miss Rose?”

The timid voice had come from the open door and Ruby looked up from her turkey sandwich to glance up at the man asking for her. He had stuck his head in the door with a confused expression playing across his blue eyes, his left eye having a faded purple bruise beneath it. Ruby attempted to sigh through her mouthful of delicious food but resigned her sandwich back into its zip lock bag that she had brought it in. She rolled her chair over to the side so that she could see the man past her computer monitor, trying to hide the sheer glee that she got from being able to roll around in a chair in her actual job. A job in law enforcement too, though Yang probably would have described her job as ‘Government Agent’.

Dusting her fingers off onto the front of her skirt, Ruby stood up and walked forwards a few steps. She glanced past the man at her open door, the words ‘Ruby Rose’ placed on a plaque on the door. She stopped a few metres away from him and stood up straight, trying not to lean onto one leg or the other as she usually did.

“Why?” She asked simply, quickly assessing the man with a quick scan of his features. He was slightly taller than her, appeared to be well muscled, and had determination in his eyes. However, this was offset somewhat by the fact that he steadfastly refused to look her in the eye for longer than a few seconds, eyes always roaming away from any real eye contact. His hands were also fiddling with the metal clipboard in his hands, a USB strapped to the clippy-thing at the top and swinging beneath it.

“Uhh… I was told to find a ‘Ruby Rose’ and to show her the contents of this USB, it’s urgent and I’m kind of lost so if you could point me in her general direction or anyone who can help me find her then that would be great.” He fumbled over a few of his words, but once he got going the man found his pace and finished his explanation with a bit of force. An effect that was immediately ruined by his looking down at his feet after finishing.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at him, not that he could see it, and decided to test him a little more before taking pity on him. “You don’t look like you feel like you belong.”

The man blinked for a second in confusion as he thought over that weirdly confusing sentence. He rubbed the back of his blond hair and sheepishly looked over at the opposite wall to the door, possibly scanning over the various colourful posters that Ruby had put up.

“Yeah… I’m new to this job, it’s my first day.” His hands started to fiddle with the clipboard at a far faster rate and Ruby kindly decided to let him off the hook, though how he had missed the sign to her door, she had no idea.

“Well that explains it,” She said cheerily, moving to the side slightly to allow the blond man access to her room. When he shot her a confused look, Ruby rolled her eyes before elaborating on her actions. “I’m Ruby Rose, she is me.” His eyes widened in shock momentarily before he got control back over them. “Come on in, you said it was urgent.”

Ruby ushered him in with one hand and gestured to the guest chair sitting in the middle of the room right before her table. As the man walked past, she couldn’t help but notice the yellow monkey tail that trailed behind him, barely keeping off the floor. He stopped before the chair, as if unsure as how to sit down in it. In the end, he resorted to grabbing his tail in his hands and placing it in his lap as he sat down, other hand holding his clipboard above his lap. Ruby shut the door quietly, unsure of whether it may be top secret business or not.

She walked back around the bulk of her desk and sat down, placing her elbows on the table and interlocking her hands like she had seen Ozpin do so many times before. “What’s your name?” She asked, unwilling to have a discussion with someone whose name she didn’t know.

He seemed slightly surprised by her question, as if not believing that he was important enough to give her his name. Briefly hesitating and stuttering slightly, he answered. “Sun.”

Ruby smiled at the man, opening her arms wide as though to welcome him to her office. “Well, Sun, I am Ruby. What would you like to show me that is urgent?”

“Oh, right.” He hopped out of his chair and yanked the USB off of the clipboard, swiftly plugging it into the back of her computer on his first attempt, something she was very jealous of. He grabbed his chair and lifted it up, hurrying around her wooden desk to place the chair beside hers. Sun placed his clipboard onto the desk before him and brought his tail into his lap before sitting down again.

Ruby eyed him with amusement as he awkwardly tapped on his knees while they both waited for her computer to perform the automatic, necessary scan required for all additional hardware. There was a soft ‘ping’ noise and the woman reached over and opened up the USB with her red mouse. There was only one folder in the USB, a folder labelled ‘Bank Robbery Urgent’ with the date and time of what Ruby could only assume to be the time of the attack being attached onto the end after a hyphen, the date and time of three days ago.

She swiftly opened it to find a long list of videos, all of them marked with dates, times, and acronyms, none of which made sense to Ruby. She swivelled in her rolly chair to look at Sun expectantly, he nodded at the screen before commenting.

“You should probably just open all of them and jump between them when necessary.”

She saw the reason in his advice and queued all of them into the same video player. The first one began playing and Ruby saw what was quite obviously security camera footage, presumably that of the bank that had been robbed, she turned towards the Faunus again and gestured towards the monitor.

He reached over and quickly jumped forwards several hours into the footage before beginning his explanation. “As you probably know, a bank was hit several days ago.” Ruby nodded, recalling the news reports. “What you don’t know is that the bank was robbed by only four people.” Ruby didn’t argue the point. “And that Ironwood has been covering up the robbery as best as he can.” Ruby turned to him in shock, mouth opening to ask Sun a question, but he had already predicted her question and continued. “He isn’t covering up the attack or any of the tragedies that occurred, he’s only covering up **how** they occurred.”

“Why? What did he need to cover up and why did he come to me for help?” She asked him, the grainy footage of the carpark behind the bank silently playing in the background.

Sun pointed at the screen before replying, “Apparently everything you need to know is in that USB and he needs your expertise to solve the case.”

Ruby nodded along, there were several types of situations where experts such as herself were brought in outside of the police. She looked back at the monitor, watching people drive in and walk to and from the big building. She could remember the layout of the bank, being placed on a major two way road with a big carpark behind it that led beneath the building and onto the street out the front. It was hell for traffic and the carpark was mostly left unutilised due to the nightmare of having to get in and out.

The blond reached over and skipped through another half an hour of footage before suddenly pausing the video, leading Ruby to quickly scan the image for any points of interest. When she couldn’t find any obvious irregularities, she turned to the man for an explanation. One he was certainly willing to provide.

“Three days ago, at about nine forty-five in the morning, a nondescript silver car pulls up.” He played the video and sure enough a silver car parked in one of the many empty spots behind the bank. “One woman gets out of the car and enters the bank.”

Ruby watched as a tall woman wearing black, long, full body covering clothes stepped out of the vehicle, she walked up to the doors of the bank and walked in, but it seemed to Ruby as if she was purposefully avoiding the camera. Her hair had been covered by a beret and she had angled her head in such a way that Ruby couldn’t get a glimpse of the colour of her hair.

Sun reached over and jumped to the next video with ease, directing it to the place that he wanted it before hitting play. “Then, almost twenty minutes later, this happens.”

The camera was facing out the front of the bank, watching the busy main road before it. Suddenly two large tanker trucks entered from either direction and turned, allowing their tankers to swing out into the oncoming lane and blocking off the street, encapsulating the single entry for the parking lot and the front entrance of the bank. The cars behind the two trucks only barely managed to stop before colliding with them as those trapped between the trucks tried to avoid any collisions. Ruby winced at three cars hit each other and another hit one of the tankers. The doors on the inside of the blocked off area open up and two men step out of the trucks.

They were both tall and wearing all black. They had tall black combat boots on and were wearing black gloves and hoodies that were pulled up over their heads. One of them turned towards the camera and Ruby barely held in the groan when she saw that they were both wearing masks. Very distinctive and infamous masks. The first man had an all-black mask with a single, vertical pink line down the left side over his eye while the second had a white mask with two golden crescents arcing downwards over his nose and eyes. They were members of Juniper, an infamous team of criminals and thieves who were really good at what they do. Always organised down to the smallest of details and targeting the biggest of fish.

The first man drew out two pistols from within his trench coat and pointed them out at the assembled cars before him. Ruby watched as people in the cars put their hands up and got out of their cars when they noticed the guns. They all seemed to be gathering together under command.

“Do these security cameras have any microphones?” Ruby wondered aloud.

Sun nodded in affirmative, turning up the sound of the video before commenting. “Yeah, but I think the cameras have been messed with so some of the microphones and cameras have been disabled.” Ruby had to give it to the criminals, they were rather effective.

She could faintly hear the sound of screams and yelling, the first man, ‘Black’, was calmly ordering the crowd together, effectively corralling them away from their cars and towards the bank. Meanwhile, the second man, ‘White’, was reaching into his truck and grabbing out something. He stumbled back with two guns in hand, a shotgun in his right and an assault rifle in his left. Swinging around to face the bank, ‘White’ walked after ‘Black’, only stopping to place his shotgun on top of a roof of a nearby car and reaching into his pocket. He took out a small silver object and Ruby tried to squint to see what it was, her suspicions and fears were confirmed when a small spark was caught by the camera and the warm glow of a flame appeared.

She held her breath as the man stepped over to his truck, leaned over, and touched the lighter to the ground. He staggered back when a line of fire sprung up, leading down towards the tanker of the truck. He walked back to his shotgun, seemingly bobbing his head in a constant beat. When he reached his weapon, ‘White’ paused for a few seconds, listening to the fire burn up the rope on the other side. He stretched his arm back, hesitated for the briefest moment, and threw the lighter. Ruby could only watch helplessly as the lighter flew into the open top of the tanker and both trucks exploded into flames. The sound of the explosion and the roaring of the fire managed to reach the camera and Ruby winced as flames were thrown up into the sky and the opposite office building was scorched all the way up to the top.

‘Black’ aimed his pistols at their hostages and all of the people ran into the bank screaming with the man hurriedly slipping his pistols back into his coat and joining the crowd. ‘White’ walked up to the bank with the world on fire behind him, he paused and seemed to look directly at the camera before walking into the bank, holding a gun in each hand.

Ruby looked over at the man sitting beside him, he was watching her and gauging her reactions. Her mouth was tensed as she nodded her head towards the mouse, silently commanding him to continue. Sun nodded slowly before reaching out and skipping to the next video. The footage was of the inside of the bank, right above the doors, and Ruby patiently waited as the monkey Faunus skipped through to the correct time.

“I think you can tell where this is going,” He remarked, downtrodden.

Ruby nodded. “I know how skilled these guys are, the bank doesn’t really stand a chance.”

Sun hit play and the two watched as all of the terrified hostages ran into the building. The two security guards who were pointing their guns at the doors both lowered their guns at the sight of the civilians, not wanting to harm anyone who was innocent. Suddenly the man with the pink streak down his mask leapt out of the crowd with his pistols in hand, simultaneously shooting both of the men in the head as he rolled into a kneeling position into the midst of some terrified bank goers.

The two security guards dropped dead and Ruby heard the sheer panic coming from all of the civilians inside the building as they all tried to scatter and run away from the killer. A third security guard stood up and took aim at ‘Black’ with his gun, but the man called out a warning to the murderer and the criminal rolled behind a row of metal seats before he could open fire. The guard walked around to the side and looked to be about to fire a shot at ‘Black’ when one of the civilians behind him stood up. Ruby recognised her as the woman from earlier, but she had slipped on a mask in all of the chaos and was rapidly approaching the guard from behind.

Something must have alerted the guard because he turned to face her right before she easily slapped his pistol aside and punched him swiftly in the gut. As he bent over from the force, she dropped to the ground and swept his feet out from under him. His legs were flung out behind him and he involuntarily fell forward, just in time to catch a kick to the face. The woman’s heeled boots collided viciously with his face as he fell and the sheer force managed to send him hurtling backwards into the metal seats. He landed awkwardly onto the edge of the closest seat and Ruby winced at the sound that his neck made when colliding with the metal.

A small group of three people tried to run for the entrance while their attackers were distracted but the doors slammed open and ‘White’ walked in like he owned the place with one gun resting on each shoulder, easily lowering both of his guns to aim at the three would be escapees. All three of them hurriedly dropped to the ground and placed their hands on their heads. ‘Black’ stood back up and walked over to the entrance, presumably to stand guard, nodding to ‘White’ as they passed each other. The woman’s beret had fallen off, letting long red hair fall down to below her waist. Her mask was a shining bronze colour without any symbols or marks on the front. ‘White’ tossed her the assault rifle and she deftly caught it, turning to walk over towards the bank vault with ‘White’ in tow.

Sun reached over to skip to the next video, both of them simply watching in silence at this point. The new camera angle was that of the vault doors, large, solid metal doors that seemed to be as thick as Ruby’s arm. The blond beside her jumped forward into the video and hit play. There was nothing, just still footage of the vault as the green timer in the top right ticked forward. Suddenly a strange metal contraption appeared onto the front of the vault and both ‘White’ and ‘Red’ walked up to the heavy doors.

Ruby paused the video and turned to Sun to ask him a question. “What just happened?”

He scratched the back of his neck before sheepishly replying. “We… Don’t actually know. The best we can tell is that they got into the camera system and somehow managed to loop the footage until this moment.”

“But why stop looping it? And why not loop the footage for the entire building?”

“No idea. We simply have no motives for these guys.”

Ruby let out a huff of frustration before resuming the playback. ‘Red’ waltzed up to the strange contraption and placed a single hand onto it, loosely resting her gun on her other shoulder. There was a horrific rending sound and the door began to bend inwards, once it popped off its hinges, the woman stopped and simply pushed the door open before walking into the vault unhindered. The man joined her but from the angle of the camera, it was impossible to see what was in the vault or what they were possibly doing.

“What did she do to the door?” Ruby asked in awe.

Sun shrugged. “Best we can tell: some kind of really powerful magnet. They used it enough to warp the door right off its hinges and just walked right in.”

“Do we have any angles or footage for the inside of the vault?” She inquired.

He shook his head. “Not that I could find.”

He reached over and clicked for the next video in the queue. It was back to the outside camera, watching the burning trucks. Ruby watched the flames lick away at the air, the roaring of the fire covering most of the other noises. But there was one piercing noise that she managed to pick out of the scene.

Sirens.

Feeling only slightly relieved, Ruby watched as the sirens grew louder and louder. Something in one of the cars that was trapped in the small area moved and Ruby watched as one of the doors opened, glad that at least one of the unfortunate civilians were safe. At least until the figure turned towards the camera with a mask on.

They had a pink mask on with a white lightning bolt down the centre of their face, they took off their trench coat and flung it to one side, revealing a white button up shirt and a bright pink skirt. ‘Pink’ turned back into the car and brought out two large gun-shaped objects. Ruby squinted and could barely pick out the vague shape of barrels. The sirens became even louder and red and blue flashing lights began to light up the buildings opposite.

The woman turned to face the opposite building and with a crazy laugh that Ruby could hear over the roaring flames of the two burning trucks she pointed her two objects at the building opposite and opened fire. Flames spewed out of the two flamethrowers in her hands and covered the side of the building. The crazy woman continued to laugh as the fires spread and she soon turned her attention to the cars that were trapped inside the flaming death zone, leaving scorched wreckage in her wake.

Ruby turned back to the man beside her, ignoring the sound of maniacal laughter coming from her computer. “This is unfortunate, but I don’t see how this is connected to me or my specialities.”

Glancing over at her for just a second, the Faunus skipped to the next video, back inside the bank. “You’ll see.”

‘White’ and ‘Red’ were both walking out of the direction of the vault. The man was hefting a sack over his left shoulder as his right hand continued to hold his shotgun. The woman was still holding her rifle with both hands, eyes scanning the room for signs of danger. Suddenly a group of five civilians all made a break for the entrance, all of them sprinting madly for freedom. But ‘Black’ stood up from his seat and fired two careful shots at the fleeing group, the first one sailing past their heads and the second one biting deep into the front-runner’s calf, dropping him to the ground in an instant with all of the others stopping immediately with their hands up.

‘Red’ and ‘White’ both looked over at the commotion as they made their way through the bank, making them miss what Ruby had just noticed. A fourth security guard standing up with a pistol in hand and taking aim at the criminal carrying all of the stolen goods.

A shot rang out and Ruby watched as ‘White’ got hit in the side of the face with a bullet and fell to the ground, shards of his white mask flying out and bouncing on the ground.

Chaos broke loose. ‘Black’ spun to face the new threat but was forced to drop and roll into cover behind a metal seat as the guard fired two shots in his direction. ‘Red’ rolled behind a stone pillar that held up the ceiling as the guard’s fourth shot struck the pillar, chipping off a small chunk of stone. All of the hostages began to run for the entrance, screaming the whole way. ‘Black’ went to jump up and shoot at the guard but one of the civilians rushed at him and threw a clumsy punch at him. The man knocked the attack aside with contempt and fired a shot into the attacker’s throat with his other hand, the bullet cleanly sailing through the man’s neck. The guard fired another shot at ‘Black’ as he tried to buy time for all of the civilians to escape.

Ruby grimaced when all of the civilians who had managed to get out of the doors ran back into the bank with their hands up, the stragglers running in on fire and screaming. They were pitifully trying to put themselves out as the heat seared their flesh. The lone guard panicked and fired a rushed shot at ‘Black’, the bullet going wide of its target. ‘Red’ ran up behind him and slammed the butt of her rifle into the back of his head. He collapsed to the ground unconscious but the woman still levelled the end of her rifle on the man’s head and pulled the trigger, blood splattering across the tiles as the gun jumped in her hands.

She ran over to where ‘White’ had gone down and to Ruby’s surprise pulled his body up to its feet. His mask was shattered but there was a white glow emanating from beneath the broken concealment. He stumbled to his feet and clutched his head with both hands, the glow dying down slowly. He bent over and picked up his shotgun, ‘Red’ having already grabbed up the bag from the vault.

Ruby heard him groan in pain as his right hand clutched the fragmented left side of his mask. He walked over to ‘Black’, seeming to be very grumpy for a dead man. He grabbed the mouth part of his mask and pulled it off, dropping the destroyed white mask onto the ground beside him.

‘Red’ walked over to the doors and kicked them open, ignoring the flames that still licked the entrance and handing the bag over to a waiting ‘Pink’. ‘White’ had his hands on his knees as he looked down at the ground, facing away from the camera.

_“Are you good?”_ ‘Black’ asked him, voice clearly having gone through some kind of filter.

‘White’ stood up and cracked his neck. _“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”_ His filter must have been in his mask.

‘Black’ nodded at all of their hostages, many of them looking at the two men, probably trying to put his face to memory. ‘White’ looked around the room slowly, looking all of the terrified citizens in the eyes and glancing over the corpses of those that had opposed them.

_“You know the rules, no witnesses.”_ ‘White’ said coldly. _“Kill them all.”_

‘White’ grabbed his shotgun back up off the ground and held it loosely before him as ‘Black’ stepped forward and began firing. The man slowly and methodically walked through the bank as he swiftly fired shot after shot, all of them finding their mark. Within ten seconds, ‘Black’ stood tall over the dead bodies of over twenty people that he had accurately gunned down, every single one of them having received a bullet through the skull.

Ruby could only whisper ‘no’ in a small voice, watching the blood coat the tiled floor in a layer of blood. Ruby felt sick as she heard ‘White’ chuckle, the man quickly looking over the dead bodies for any fakers, but ‘Black’ had done his task well.

‘Red’ burst back into the bank and took in the scene without any qualms. _“Time to go.”_

‘Black’ turned around and walked to the doors, ‘White’ giving him a pat on the back as he walked past. ‘Red’ glanced at ‘White’ standing over all of the dead before following ‘Black’ back outside. ‘White’ chuckled to himself again before turning towards the doors, keeping his head down and very clearly knowing and avoiding the location of the security camera.

Ruby slammed her fist onto her desk in rage and the video suddenly shifted to a news reporter climbing into a helicopter, the purple haired woman speaking over the loud rotors starting up. She turned to Sun in confusion, seeing the anger and regret on his face. He finally noticed her attention and elaborated on the new scene.

“They climbed onto the roof and got into a helicopter that they hid there earlier. This news chopper tried to follow them to get a good story.” Sun looked down at his hands, he was slowly clenching and unclenching them, knuckles white.

_“This is Lisa Lavender and we are trying to catch the infamous criminals Juniper on camera as they attempt to flee the scene of the crime.”_

She was shouting over the helicopter as they raised off the ground and already began to move towards what Ruby assumed to be Juniper’s location. The helicopter shook for a second before righting itself and hurrying off into the dark night sky. Sun reached over to the mouse and jumped forward a few minutes.

The camera was pointing out of the cockpit window and was tracing a black helicopter that was flying away from them. The news helicopter was catching up to the criminal’s vehicle, but Ruby could see that it was intentional. Juniper could have escaped at any moment. They wanted their pursuers to catch up.

The side doors of the black helicopter opened up, both sides folding downwards into the open air. The reporter was saying something about the bank and the other various jobs that had been attributed to Juniper. The woman with a pink skirt and mask leaned out of one side, holding onto something inside the helicopter as her body hung out over nothing. She was staying inside the helicopter with the ball of her left foot as her right leg swung about in the air.

She turned back into the door and Ruby could see her short orange hair whipping around in the strong winds. The criminal reached over her body into the helicopter with her right hand and withdrew something silver and pink. It was quite large but ‘Pink’ held it like it weighed nothing.

The camera zoomed in onto the object in her hands and Ruby gasped in horror as she recognised the weapon. Raising the gun up and aiming it above the following helicopter, ‘Pink’ lifted the sights to her eyes and pulled the trigger. There was a small puff around the barrel of her gun and a silver canister flew out of the end of the grenade launcher, trailing pink smoke behind it.

The news helicopter tried to turn away from the projectile, but they couldn’t manoeuvre out of the way in time and the grenade arced down out of the sky and collided with one of the spinning rotors. The camera cut out and turned to static.

Ruby leaned back in her seat and slumped over in defeat. They didn’t have to kill them, they wanted to. She stared down at the desk as she contemplated the horrific attack and the implications of Ironwood needing her help. Evidently the case of ‘White’ surviving a bullet to the face was her task, but she didn’t know how she could help to stop them, they were too organised and too skilled. Perhaps it was time to call Ozpin and request for her team back, they would be able to do it.

She glanced over at Sun, the man looking at her with worry and anxiety but she shot him a reassuring smile and he relaxed slightly. Blinking her plans out of her head, Ruby asked Sun a question.

“Is that everything you needed to show me?”

He flinched slightly before opening another video, the inside of the bank. It was as ‘White’ was leaving. Sun turned up the volume and pressed play, settling back into his seat and reaching for his clipboard, seemingly still on edge.

Ruby watched the screen intently, waiting for anything that could help her with her investigation of these murderers. The man was walking to the exit of the bank with his shotgun held loosely in both hands, keeping his head down so that the hood would still cover his face while his mask was destroyed. He stopped right before the camera, tilting his head slightly towards it.

_“Greetings, I know you’re listening.”_ His voice sounded young but it carried a hard edge.

‘White’ reached up with one hand and roughly pushed his hood back off his head and looked directly at the camera. He had unruly blond hair and a grin on his face. There was a large purple mark over and below his left eye, where the bullet hit. His piercing blue eyes were filled with determination and unrestrained anger, but Ruby felt that she had seen them before. His voice was familiar, the bad quality of the microphone hindering her attempts to recall his voice. But the bruise was what caught her attention the most, whatever protected him couldn’t do a perfect job.

_“I look forward to our meeting.”_ He aimed his shotgun up and fired, the camera cutting out.

“Ruby Rose.”

Ruby turned to Sun, seeing a flash of movement in the corner of her eye. Something hard slammed into the side of her head and she fell to the floor with a cry of pain, eyes blurring the world before her as tears sprung into them. She could feel a warm sensation spreading across her head, seeping through her head and dripping down onto her face.

Trying to clear her head and her vision, she stumbled onto her hands and knees, looking up at her attacker. Sun was standing over her with cruel blue eyes, a vicious smirk, and a faint purple bruise below his left eye. He raised his hands above his head, bringing his metal clipboard down and everything went black.

 

‘Sun’ stood up from his chair, reaching behind him and yanking the cumbersome tail off of himself with contempt. He tossed it aside along with the bloody clipboard, they had served their purpose. He leaned down and looked at the woman before him. This was the best that Ironwood could offer? Pathetic. He scoffed as her blood slowly dripped down into the carpet.

Bending over, the blond man put his arms underneath her and lifted her up in a bridal carry. Walking over to the wall, he knocked twice against it. He waited for his signal to be received, hearing a tap coming through the wall before he was satisfied.

With a great roar, the entire wall was pulled from the building, bricks and pieces of metal falling down to the ground three storeys below. The massive crane arm released the wall and the entire thing fell down to the ground with a crash with dust flying everywhere, he nodded to the man at the controls, black mask glinting slightly in the light. The arm neared the building again and the infiltrator could see another of his teammates riding the arm with glee, pink mask not capable of supressing her laughter. Their leader stepped onto the arm carefully, briefly glancing to his partner below who was at the wheel of a dumpster truck, eyeing the crane through her bronze mask.

He gazed down at the small woman in his arms before looking back at the open room that he had escaped, he looked over at his accomplice beside him and the pink-wearing woman tossed a brown package into the room, the crane lifting them up and away from the building.

He grinned, watching the explosive bounce once before settling down beneath Ruby’s desk. He reached beside him and took a brand new white and gold mask from their resident explosives expert. Smirking, Jaune slipped on the mask.


End file.
